The Other Woman
Objective *Discuss Virtue of Leaving Married Men Alone Find Aneesha Verthi in the streets of Khal. Interrogate her to determine whether she and Abhad are having an affair. Return to Suri, and recount the information you have gathered. Locations *Aneesha Verthi Rewards *Gold Feather *Statement: Subtle Word Starting Dialogue Suri says quietly, biting her lip, "One more thing, did he have any company? I don't know if it's just my imagination but, well, little things... a slipped up word here, an oddly smelling shirt there... and, well, I think he's having an affair." "I know, it could just be paranoia, but I've often seen him in the company of Aneesha Verthi. She's a Mordebi singer that can be found singing on the corners around town. Would you go to her and see if you can glean any information from her? Additional Dialogue The Other Woman *Aneesha Verthi You approach Aneesha with a smile and ask, "Can I have a word with you?" "Buy why a word, traveler," Aneesha says, beaming. "When you could have a tune or tale?" You nod apologetically and say, "I have something a little more serious to speak with you about." Aneesha's smile fades only for a moment. Her eyes blaze as her lips spread into a broad grin. "Well, I don't know what seriousness you could speak of with me but let us engage." You adjust your collar and tip your head to the side. "Well," you say. "It's been noticed that you have been spending a great deal of time with Abhad Telqo." Her expression darkens as she tips her head back and says, "Go on." You nod and continue, "It's been noticed by his wife, Suri Telqo, and she is concerned about it." With a bark of a laugh, Aneesha's face brightens. "oh?" she asks coyly. "Is that what you're here about." She continues with a slight shake of her head. "Abhad is a wonderful man but not a man for me, I'm afraid - if for no tother reason than he is bound by a deep affection for his lovely, if a little paranoid, wife." "I can assure you that I am most certainly not doing anything untoward with Abhad Telqo." "I am a creature of change, of movement. I follow the wind and intuition. Adhad is much more a ground man. We would be great business partners but not life partners," You nod knowingly and her eyebrows pique with curiosity. "Abhad mentioned," you explain. That he has other business in this town. Other business that Suri is unaware of. So I suspected your associations might have something to do with it." Aneesha's head tips back. "Oh?" she asks. "Abhad spoke with you about business?" You nod to her, saying, "I spoke with him earlier, but unfortunately, he couldn't speak much with me because he was busy." She gazes at you, appearing to be sizing you up. "Hmm, well, Abhad seems to think you are worthy of trust. I'm not so sure yet, though." Concluding Dialogue "Let me assure you once more that Suri's fears are unmotivated." "i have enough prospects that I don't need to trouble myself with married men." "But, let us talk a little more about business." Aneesha Verthi *location: in Khal * :7 Words of disunity.JPG Greasing the wheels.JPG Brief diatribe.JPG